A Friend In Need
by Angel2003320
Summary: When Tea is steeped in depression, family in ruins and career forever lost, who will save her from the depths of despair? Why, none other than Seto Kaiba, of course!


A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: Hullo, I just thought of this like when I was watching a movie and I couldn't not write it, so here it is. In this story though, Tea is depressed like I'm with you, which is my other story and basically she's depressed for the same reasons too. Plus, Seto and Tea do meet in Domino Park but it turns out differently and they aren't there for the same reasons as I'm with you except maybe Kaiba might be but I don't know yet. It's really similar but its going to be a real, lots of chapters story and it'll turn out differently than my other one, so read on? Ok, anyways, Read and Review please!

_Bring, Bring, Bring. _"Finally," Tea Gardener thought, exasperated, as the dismissal bell rang three times, signaling the end of school. To her, the whole day seemed to drag by like time had slowed, just for today. So when the bell finally rung she let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she wouldn't have to stay in school a moment longer. She grabbed her all her books and stuffed them into her bag while pushing through the monster crowd in the halls that accompanied every end of the school day. Reaching her locker, she got her coat and put it on, hurrying to get out of the school and get home as fast as she could. Hurry, hurry, hurry, that was all that existed in her mind right there and then. She pushed her way out of the crowd again and managed to get out of there before anybody could start talking to her, therefore slowing her down. When she got outside though, she found that it was windy and rainy out. "Oh great, of all the days the weather could be nasty, it had to be today," she thought as she looked up at the cloudy sky, wondering what she had done to deserve this. She moaned.

"Tea, Tea," someone shouted and then she could see a person moving towards her, waving, with multi-color hair and big violet eyes. He panted for breath as he reached her.

"Hey Yuugi, are you okay? You look worn out," Tea asked in concern.

"I'm (_pant) (pant)_ fine. Just (pant) let me catch (pant) my breath (pant)."

After a few minutes of mindless waiting, Yuugi finally spoke, "Wow Tea, you can be really fast when you want to. I was in English with you last period if you hadn't noticed and you were out of the classroom like a minute after the bell rang. I had to really hurry up to catch up to you and I didn't know where you went so I had went outside looking for you, which takes me back here. Anyway, what's the big hurry? I wanted to tell you that I was having a party tonight and was wondering if you'd come," he finished all in one breath.

"I'd love to Yuugi, but I have to go now. Juilliard (a dancing school) is supposed to be notifying me today about whether I got accepted or not. I've got to hurry."

"That's great, Tea! You're probably been accepted already and its just waiting for you to get home and open it! I guess you should get home then. Ok, then, see you later. Bye!" he replied as Tea started heading home. He waved to her as she ran out of sight.

Tea was already home in about five minutes but, of course, she had been soaked to the skin by the pouring rain. What Yuugi said had relieved her anxiety a bit, he always managed to bring a smile to her face with his loyalty and encouragement, so when she got home she wasn't as nervous as she was before. Despite of that, she really was still quite anxious so she when she heard her parents fighting in their upstairs bedroom, she didn't really think much of it. After she got home, she managed to pour herself a cup of hot chocolate before the temptation to open it was too great to resist. She was really nervous now. Beads of sweat rolled off her forehead and onto her face as she slowly tore open the envelope. She managed to get the letter out without much difficulty which was actually a great feat what with her sweaty digits and trembling hands. After a few minutes of bated anticipation, she slowly unfolded the letter and read what was written there.

_Dear Ms. Tea Gardener,_

_We regret to inform you that your application has been rejected. Although your performance was well-received there were other performances that were also of a very high quality .Please accept my deepest apologies. I wish you good luck in your further studies in dance._

_Sincerely,_

_Carol Laboreen_

_Headmaster of Juilliard School_

Tear started rolling down her fair cheeks. Although she had never told anyone, dancing was her deepest passion, her escape from the cruelties of reality. Being accepted to Juilliard was her lifelong dream and now, it seemed that the world had caved in on her. Choking sobs rang through the room as Tea slowly sunk the ground, tightly gripping the rejection letter in her small fists. However, she knew that it wasn't the end of the world because she still had her support system, her family and her friends. Things would get better, and it was with that thought that she wiped away her tears and picked herself up off the ground.

It seemed that that Fate had it in for Tea that day. As soon as she got back up, her father came storming down the stairs. He was lugging a small suitcase behind him and when he got downstairs, he didn't even look at Tea as he grabbed his coat car keys and slammed the front door behind him. Tea could hear the engine of the car starting up and the sound of the car pulling away was torture on her ears.

Tea was stunned. Blinking a couple times, she slowly walked up the stairs. She felt like she was wading through deep water and it was hard to breathe, let alone walk. When she got to the landing, she turned the knob of her parents' room, dreading what she would find inside. Her mother was on the ground, hair in disarray and she was gripping her hair, rocking back and forth in a huddled position. The drawers were all thrown open and her fathers' clothes were missing. At last, the impact of what just happened settled in.

She chokingly said, in tight voice, "Mum, what just happened?" The words had no effect on her mother and she tried again in a louder voice, "Mum, what…just…happened…?" Her mother could not hear her; she was engrossed in her own bubble of misery. Tea could feel the tears rolling down her cheek again and this time, she could not prevent herself from breaking down fully. For the second time today, she sank to the floor and cried her heart out, hoping with all her heart that she would wake from this nightmare of a reality.

A.N- Hope its good for a starting chapter!


End file.
